Saetas de fuego
by NoVagoSoloAli
Summary: La imaginación de Hugo Weasley no tiene límites. A veces lo mete en problemas. Pero la diversión lo vale, especialmente si hay peligro y muchos jóvenes Weasleys involucrados. Escobas en mano, con sus vidas en riesgo, se dirigen a toda velocidad a la meta. Las apuestas son elevadas y el premio la gloria. ¿Quién ganará?


**Capitulo uno. Una idea meteoro.**

"¿Carreras clandestinas? Debe ser una película americana". Pensaba Hugo mientras veía a los cuatro autos deportivos correr a toda velocidad por una avenida que, al ser probablemente medianoche, estaba desierta de otros autos. Al frente de ellos, la avenida terminaba en un enorme edificio de aspecto abandonado. Hugo creyó que la carrera terminaría ahí, pero no fue así. Hábilmente, los cuatro conductores giraron hacia la izquierda, sin disminuir su velocidad. El Porsche rojo derrapó un poco y estuvo a punto de golpear al reluciente Ford 79´ que iba detrás, pero de alguna manera logró librarse y algunos metros después tomó la delantera.

Tan metido estaba Hugo en la carrera de la pantalla que no escuchó que su madre lo llamaba. Al parecer tenía una llamada telefónica.

-¡HUGO!

-¿Qué pasa mamá?

-Te he estado llamando por cinco minutos. No tendría que haber contestado el teléfono en primer lugar. Estoy cocinando.

-Bueno. Disculpa. Es que estaba viendo una película y no te escuché. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Que vayas al teléfono. Tu amigo John quiere saludarte. Le he dicho que esta tarde irás a ver a Lily. Aún no he recibido tus notas de estudios muggles.

-Muchas gracias mamá. Pero creo que estoy al corriente de todas las noticias muggles importantes.

Sin esperar respuesta, Hugo dio media vuelta y corrió al teléfono. No había hablado con John desde navidad, a pesar de que había recibido un localizador mágico en febrero por su cumpleaños.

-¡Hola John!

-¡Hugo! Tanto tiempo sin hablar contigo. ¿Qué tal te ha ido en estos seis meses?

-Tú sabes. He estado ocupado con los deberes. No he tenido mucho tiempo para nada más. Aunque sí he participado en el torneo de ajedrez de la escuela y en las competencias de natación. Lo usual. ¿Y tú qué tal?

-Bueno, he entrado por fin al equipo de futbol de la escuela. Obtuve el puesto de delantero. Sustituí a Owen, el capitán, que este año entra a la universidad. Oh y también invité a salir a Lisa.

-No puedo creerlo. ¿Quién te forzó a hacerlo? ¿O fue una apuesta?

-Lo dices como si ella fuera la chica más horrible de la escuela.

-No hablo de eso. Quiero decir que sé que te gusta desde que tenemos 10 años. Siempre pensé que la verías conocer a un chico y te morirías de celos pero jamás le dirías nada. Nunca imaginé que tendrías el valor de invitarla a salir.

-Muchas gracias por tu confianza Hugo.

Riendo, Hugo le contestó: -Lo siento. Me alegro de verdad por ti. Pero dime, ¿cómo se lo tomó?

-Me dijo que ya lo sabía. Y me preguntó por qué me había tardado tanto.

-O sea que ella esperaba que la invitaras a salir.

-Ajá. Me dijo que le he gustado desde que nos conocimos.

-Wow. ¿Le gustabas cuando eras un enano torpe con pecas?

-Ja ja ja. Ese eras tú, no yo. En fin. Todo salió bien. Iremos al cine el miércoles.

-Felicidades amigo. Me siento más tranquilo. Contigo fuera del mercado tengo más chicas a mi disposición.

-¿Hay alguien en especial?

-Bueno hay varias chicas en la escuela interesadas en mí. Algunas de ellas me gustan. Pero en realidad no me interesan las chicas ahora. Soy muy joven para esos compromisos. Oye y hablando de compromisos, ¿qué tal si nos reunimos con los chicos? Podemos ir a algún partido o tal vez ver alguno en casa. Aunque no creo que pueda ser la mía. Mamá está trabajando en casa este verano para pasar más tiempo con nosotros ahora que papá está en el extranjero con mi tío Harry.

-Claro. Déjame mandarles mensajes a ver qué dicen. Les diré que para el sábado. Podemos ir a ver al West Ham contra el Newcastle. Te llamaré mañana para confirmar.

-Oye, mi tío George me regaló un celular para que use mientras esté aquí. Mañana te marco para que tengas mi número, ¿ok?

-Perfecto. Hablamos mañana entonces.

"Perfecto". Hugo estaba muy contento. El localizador mágico era probablemente el mayor invento de su tío George. Había dado en el blanco con las demandas de los brujos adolescentes, que siempre estaban pidiendo nuevos productos y que en los últimos años se habían interesado más por los artículos muggles. De hecho había sido el propio Hugo quien había dado la idea del localizador.

-Flashback

-No puedo esperar a empezar quinto para poder comunicarme por patronus. Ya no tendré que caminar hasta las otras casas o escribir cartas a nadie-. Decía una exasperada Lily mientras escribía una larga carta para su amiga Patricia, quien se había ido de vacaciones a Suecia.

-No te hagas ilusiones Lily. Aprender a convocar un patronus es muy difícil y hacer que transmita tus mensajes lo es aún más. Llevo 2 años intentándolo y aun no puedo lograrlo. Cada vez que mi cisne abre la boca, en vez de decir algo, ¡solo grazna!

-Eso es exactamente lo que tú haces, Dom.

-Cállate Fred.

-No sé qué dices. No entiendo qué significa crac crac crac.

-¡Cierra el pico!

-Hablando de picos…

-Basta-. Hugo debió intervenir antes de que se salieran del tema. –Yo creo que sería genial poder comunicarse de una manera más rápida. Como lo hacen los muggles con sus celulares.

-Sí, pero ya sabes que esos no funcionan con la magia.

-Pero tal vez podría haber alguna manera de utilizar la magia en vez de la electricidad y las señales de satélites para hacerlos funcionar.

-En eso tienes razón. ¿Sabes qué? Le preguntaré a papá. A ver si él tiene una idea al respecto.

Fin del flashback-

Y así, cuatro meses después el tío George dio la excelente noticia durante la cena de navidad. El lanzamiento del localizador mágico sería en dos días. Lamentablemente, dijo él, no había podido sacarlo al mercado antes de navidad como había planeado debido a la enorme cantidad de trabajo que había tenido todo el mes. Además de que Verity, su directora administrativa y publicista había tenido que irse a supervisar su sucursal de Sidney.

Esa noche, al despedirse de él, su tío le entregó el primer localizador mágico del mercado, en agradecimiento a su idea. Lamentablemente, su madre no estaba muy complacida.

-De ninguna manera. Eso te distraerá de la escuela. Además eres muy joven.

Con pesar Hugo tuvo que devolver el teléfono a su tío, quien no estaba sorprendido de la acción.

-No te preocupes, la convenceré.

Y debió hacerlo, porque para su cumpleaños Hugo recibió su nuevo aparato acompañado de una nota de su madre: "Úsalo bien".

En realidad Hugo no había tenido ocasión de usarlo, porque no tenía los números de los teléfonos de sus amigos muggles y ninguno de sus amigos de Hogwarts tenía uno, a excepción de sus primos, pero llamarles sería ridículo puesto que todos estaban en Gryffindor, a excepción de Al y su hermana Rose (ambos Ravenclaws). Hugo finalmente podría darle utilidad a su localizador, la prueba beta.

Hugo regresó a su sillón favorito y se dio cuenta de que la carrera que veía antes había terminado, pero ahora volvían a competir. Esta vez a lo largo de una bahía. La película estaba tan entretenida que Hugo, quien jamás en su vida había visto otra cosa que películas animadas, videos musicales y documentales de animal planet, no estuvo tentado a moverse de su asiento, ni siquiera cuando su hermana le sugirió que fueran a casa de los Potters a jugar quidditch.

Esa noche durante la cena, le narro a su madre y hermana las aventuras del grupo de corredores clandestinos con lujo de detalles. Aunque Rose se mostró interesada, la ceja arqueada de su madre le indicó que tal vez no era una buena idea seguir hablando de eso y desvió la conversación hacia sus clases.

Era realmente extraño, nunca había sentido ningún interés hacia las cosas muggles, sin embargo, al acostarse esa noche Hugo soñó que volaba a toda velocidad en su Nimbus 2000+360, sacándole la delantera a todos sus primos que venían detrás. Debajo de él el rio Támesis reflejaba oscuras siluetas de todos ellos, apenas iluminado por la luna llena. Hugo seguía el curso del río y estaba seguro de que llegaría primero a la meta: el London Eye se veía a la distancia. Hugo presionó un botón en el lado izquierdo del palo de su escoba que lo propulsó hacia adelante. Al ver hacia atrás, se dio cuenta de que llevaba un tanque de nitrógeno pegado a la escoba. Volvió la vista al frente. Sin perder de vista su objetivo, extendió su mano derecha y dijo adiós a sus primos. Segundos después llegó a la meta.

Cuando despertó Hugo estaba tan emocionado que su corazón latía a mil por hora y respiraba con trabajo. Pero jamás se había sentido tan lleno de vida. Una idea iba formándose en su mente. Costaría trabajo llevarla a cabo pero seguramente ninguno de sus primos querría quedarse atrás. Con esto en mente, Hugo comenzó su día.


End file.
